de alas ligeras
by Kaorusoichi
Summary: historia que nos narra como un mundo tan rosa como Equestria puede convertirse en un siniestro Francia medieval. acompaña a Kaoru el unicornio y su inseparable amigo Witchboy en este viaje donde deberán descubrir como reunir a las mane seis y regresar a Equestria a una era de paz no regida por el siniestro Rey sombra


**De alas ligeras**

Cierto día se celebraba el concurso anual de "la mejor voladora" en ciudad nimbo y por supuesto la Ponie arcoíris se encontraba entre los concursantes, el sol brillaba, los pegasos estaban muy emocionados por esta grandiosa competencia, Raimbow Dash miro con decisión la línea de meta, aunque aún no era hora de la competencia ella daba todo en los entrenamientos, de un momento a otro se dispara como un relámpago, tiende sus alas y entonces, cuas, se estrella con un globo rosa con purpura, que la rebota, -hemos llegado grita con emoción Pinkie pie-, mira a su alrededor y dice -¿Dónde está Raimbow Dash?-, Kaoru baja del globo y pisotea un poco las nubes, -si es seguro que el hechizo funciono- sonríe y mira a Twilight con encanto, Twilight lo mira y le sonríe y dice, -te lo dije, ya lo habíamos usado antes para venir- luego también baja del globo junto con las demás, Rarity se adelanta y voltea para todos lados buscando a la veloz pony, -¿y donde se supone que esta Raimbow Dash?- Fluttershy se acerca volando y su voz tan suave como un susurro y tan dulce como un arrullo pregunta -¿estás bien?-, en seguida Raimbow sale de la nube y dice con emoción, -que maravilla todos están aquí, hasta Spike llego-, Spike la mira extrañado y le dice, -¿por qué crees que yo no iba a llegar?-, Raimbow sube los hombros y menciona –bueno creí que ibas a hacer de niñera otra vez-, Spike tiembla y piensa, -esos pequeños y peludos monstruos que horror-, Witchboy interrumpe y dice, -bueno bueno ya vamos al estadio quiero alcanzar buenos asientos-, Kaoru lo mira ríe un poco y le dice –¿y por qué la prisa? aun ay tiempo-, entonces Witchboy abraza a Pinkie y le contesta –es que no quiero que me toque en un asiento lejos de esta adorable creatura-, Pinkie se sonroja, lo mira, le besa la mejilla y le dice – el adorable eres tu-, Kaoru los mira y se sonríe con Twilight.

Ya en el gran estadio de ciudad nimbo estaban todos en sus lugares mirando la asombrosa exhibición, los wonderbolts estaban fantásticos, con maniobras y piruetas, no se podían permitir ser opacados por la Sonic Raimbow de Dash, en cuanto terminaron se sentaron en sus palcos, para la exhibición de Dash quien le había pedido a Kaoru tocar algo de música en vivo con su guitarra y él feliz accedió, así que salió del palco para prepararse, pero en el camino se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con uno de los wonderbolts, Kaoru se acercó al puesto de bebidas y pidió una de lima, cosa que también hizo Soarin, pero el vendedor explico que era la última, entonces Kaoru en un raro acto de generosidad se la dio a Soarin, Soarin le agradeció y regreso a su palco, todo el show había salido maravilloso, como era de esperarse Raimbow ganó el premio, pero algo no andaba bien, Kaoru se sentía triste o nostálgico, al igual que Witchboy, entonces hablaron de esto y reunieron a sus amigas a la mañana siguiente.

En el Sugar cube corner se sentaron las mane seis y los dos amigos a platicar, Kaoru comenzó –ayer fue un gran día y me divertí mucho con ustedes, fue genial pero me recordó buenos tiempos en mi antigua casa-, baja un poco la vista y ase un gesto nostálgico, Witchboy se une a la plática diciendo –es verdad yo también extraño mi antigua casa, y por eso decidimos regresar-, Twilight se sobresalta y da un golpeteo sobre la mesa entonces les reclama -¿Por qué dicen eso? A caso ya no quieren vernos-, entonces Kaoru pone su casco junto al de ella y le dice –tranquilízate Twili, solo nos iremos una semana definitivamente regresaremos solo queremos ir de visita-, witchboy continua, -sip tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi hermana- Kaoru vuelve a decir, -yo la verdad extraño ir a las tocadas de mis grupos favoritos-. A la mañana siguiente Kaoru abre el portal y se despiden de sus amigas, sin tener la más remota idea de que todo iba a cambiar, Twilight corre hasta donde Kaoru y le dice –te esperare por favor vuelve sin demora- Kaoru le da un beso en la frente (a un lado del cuerno si es que se lo preguntaron) y le dice –no te preocupes definitivamente volveré - mientras Pinkie y Witchboy se daban un largo beso, -me gustaría llevarte con migo- le dice mientras se despiden, Pinkie le contesta –lástima que deba quedarme- entonces ambos amigos cruzan el portal y llegan al mundo humano, Witchboy se mira y dice, -¿crees que la magia aun sirva?- Kaoru le responde -no sé pero ahora se me ase raro ver mis dedos jejeje, bueno nos vemos en una semana-, y así lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto en Equestria el rey sombra había escapado de su prisión y no solo eso sino que también había planeado una siniestra venganza, con ayuda de un antiguo libro llamado "el libro de las eras" en el cual estaba registrada toda la historia de ese mundo, un libro de magia poderosa que ni los alicornios se atrevían a perturbar, pues el más ligero cambio podría cambiar la historia y provocar daños realmente desastrosos, pero antes de ir por el libro el Rey sombra debía conseguir la pluma del alicornio (no una pluma de su ala, sino un lapicero echo con una pluma de alicornio), pues solo así podría escribir en aquel mítico libro, entonces fue que decidió partir en dirección de el país de hielo, una vez allí ocurrió esto. el rey sombra se escabullo en el salón de las reliquias, y hábilmente se las ingenió para hallar la pluma, Winter que pasaba por allí lo noto y grito -¡ladrón, suenen la alarma!-, el rey sombra corrió del lugar inmediatamente, pero Winter se tele transporto delante de él e intento detenerlo con una esfera de energía, la cual resulto muy efectiva lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo, -tonta solo por eso te humillare en mi nuevo mundo- Winter se sonrió al oír esta palabras provenientes de aquel semental negro, el rey se levantó y conjuro a las sombras, Winter se sorprendió un poco con las sombras pero ella no tenía miedo, era una pony valiente y decidida, conjuro luz en su cuerno y rastreo al Rey que ya había salido de la cámara de reliquias, Winter de inmediato ordeno que llevaran a cabo una revisión para saber que se había llevado, fue entonces cuando Sparklin se preocupó mucho, -¿Qué es lo que sucede su majestad?- pregunto con dulce voz Winter a su reina y amiga, -es una tragedia, se ha llevado un objeto realmente peligroso y no sabemos cómo actuara- contesto la acongojada reina Sparklin, luego miro la inmensidad de su reino a través de la ventana y dijo, -avísale a nuestros aliado, diles que es de extrema importancia encontrar y detener al rey sombra-, después de estas palabras de la reina Winter salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia el salón de los escribas.

Tan solo un par de días después de aquel incidente Celestia ya había descifrado el plan de él rey sombra, pero ni ella misma sabia donde se encontraba aquel libro, así que ordeno a sus guardia encontrar y reportar la ubicación del siniestro enemigo, sin embargo, oculto a plena vista el Rey sombra ya se encontraba cerca de aquel magnífico libro que por pura coincidencia se encontraba oculto en los cimientos de las ruina del castillo de las hermanas nobles que como ya sabemos se encuentra en el corazón de él bosque Everfree, las seis mejores amigas habían sido notificadas de esta situación así que se encontraban alerta y por pura casualidad una de las criaturitas súper tiernas amiga de Fluttershy lo vio en el bosque y corrió despavorido hasta encontrar aquella Ponie de Crin rosada. Las ponies estaban reunidas en la plaza del pueblo cuando la encantadora ardilla llego a toda velocidad y comenzó a balbucear cosas, cosas que solo Futtershy parecía entender, entonces Futtershy aterrada solo pudo decir –el rey sombra está en el bosque Everfree-, todas se exaltaron y Twilight les dijo –Vamos chicas hay que detenerlo-, Raimbow con decisión contesto –es verdad tenemos que pararlo esta vez para siempre-, entonces Rarity continuo, -ese rufián no se saldrá con la suya- luego Pinkie dijo –tenemos que atraparlo y no darle kupkakes-, la miraron raro pero bueno ella es así y dicho esto salieron galopando a toda velocidad para hacerle frente al siniestro potro.

El Rey entro a las cámaras inferiores camino sin distracción y se paró frente a una imagen de la madre de Celestia, entonces la rompió con un hechizo dejando a la vista una pequeña bóveda que abrió de inmediato, aquel legendario libro quedo descubierto y él lo tomo, en ese mismo instante entraron las ponys decididas a hacerle frente al Rey sombra, -detente ahí rufián- grito rarity, una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rey sombra, volteo la mirada hacia las seis Ponys y les dijo con voz macabra –llegan tarde Ponys, el juego acaba de cambiar a mi favor, entonces cerró el libro y una luz cegadora salió de él, avanzando por todo el mundo, cambiando cada cosa conocida.

Una semana ha pasado desde que Kaoru y Witchboy salieron al mundo humano, Witchboy llega temprano a la cita para regresar a Equestria, pero cinco minutos pasan y Kaoru apenas viene caminando por la acera, Witchboy lo mira intrigado y le pregunta -¿vienes ebrio?-, Kaoru lo mira y le dice –claro que no, yo vengo crudo-, entonces ambos ríen, Kaoru se concentra y comienza el hechizo para abrir el portal, de repente ya está a sido exitoso el portal está abierto frente a ellos, Kaoru le pregunta a Witchboy -¿Qué es lo primero que aras cuando volvamos?-, Witchboy se sonroja y le contesta –correré a llenar de abrazos y besos a Pinkie- Kaoru ríe un poco y le dice -eres un cursi-, entonces Witchboy frunce el ceño y le contesta –a sí, ya veremos qué haces cuando tengas a Twilight en frente- los dos se ríen y cruzan el portal, Primero sale Witchboy disparado y se estampa con un pajar, luego sale Kaoru y se estrella con Witchboy, ambos miran extrañados el lugar, entonces Witchboy mira todo alrededor y le pregunta a Kaoru -¿done estamos?- Kaoru mira sin entender que paso, -en Poniville- le contesta. Witchboy insiste a Kaoru en que se equivocó de hechizo mientras transitan por un camino arenoso encuentran un letrero que en la inscripción dice "bienvenido a Poniville", pero al mirar el lugar simplemente se confunden más, Derpy lleva una armadura y sobrevuela el pueblo vigilando, abajo en el pueblo es polvoriento, las casa son grises y todos parecen tristes, un Ponie que viste ropas de lustre guinda llega en una carreta, baja y comienza a armar una plataforma, Witchboy comienza a curiosear el lugar mientras que Kaoru intrigado intenta hablar con los habitantes, se acerca a Lira y le dice –Hola señorita Lira, ¿Por qué tan triste?- Lira se asusta y finge una sonrisa aunque pareciera un poco demente al hacerlo entonces le contesta -¿triste?, no estoy triste, aquí nadie está triste- Derpy se acerca disimuladamente pero Lira la nota y continua, - nuestro gran soberano el Rey sombra nos mantiene felices a todos-, le aparece un tic en el ojo derecho y sale corriendo, Kaoru la mira extrañado y da media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Derpy, entonces ella le dice –forastero supongo- Kaoru le contesta con una sonrisa –un poco, vengo a turistear el lugar me han dicho que aquí la comida es deliciosa-, Derpy arruga la nariz y le dice, lo mira detenidamente y piensa, este sujeto trae corbata y sombrero muy elegantes para ser pobre tal vez si sea bastante acaudalado, entonces le dice -te han mentido señor Poniville es usado para comerciar esclavos, aquí la comida es horrible, que tenga un buen día de compras-, entonces regresa a lo alto para vigilar, Kaoru queda impactado por la noticia, una creciente ira crese dentro de él que solo se manifiesta en como aprieta los dientes, Witchboy regresa con él y le dice, -amigo algo paso el lugar si es Equestria pero todo es diferente, a parecer ni siquiera las chicas están por aquí-Witchboy guarda silencio cuando ve que Kaoru se queda mudo, Kaoru mira atónito la escena, al parecer la plataforma que el mercader armaba era para poner un bazar de esclavos, y para la sorpresa de Kaoru Twilight se encontraba allí, Kaoru corrió y tomo un saco y lo lleno de piedras, entonces Wictchboy lo miro y le pregunto, -¿Qué estás haciendo, golpearas a ese tipo con ese saco?-, Kaoru lo mira y le dice, -claro que no pero usare un truco que me enseño un viejo alquimista- entonces toco con su cuerno el saco y las piedras se convirtieron en oro puro, Kaoru continuo, -nadie tan avaro rechazaría oro puro-, y así regresan a donde el mercader, Kaoru mira a su amigo y le dice –mira al maestro-, entonces se acerca al mercader y le pregunta –hey mi estimado comerciante, busco a alguien que limpie mis establos-, el mercader desconoce la palabra y le contesta -¿establos?, si pudiera ser más específico señor-, Kaoru pone cara de ya la regué y continua, -busco a alguien que pueda lustrar los pisos de mi mansión- el comerciante sonríe y se dirige a la parte izquierda de la plataforma y continua hablando,-mire señor aquí tenemos expertas en limpieza, (señala un par de Ponie regordetas y feas con los dientes incompletos, Kaoru pone cara de fuchi), o de este lado ay algunas que lustran y pulen los pisos (esta vez señala un par de potras lindas pero no eran Twilight)- al ver que no señalaba a Twilight Kaoru se acerca, la señala y dice al vendedor –¿cuánto vale esta?- a lo que el vendedor pone una mirada de ganancia segura y le dice –yo no juzgo los gustos de los Ponies mi acaudalado amigo pero ella no es material de limpieza, ella provee servicios más ejem ¿cómo decirlo?, carnales, ósea es una dama que lo acompañara en la cama, y es muy cara porque ella no sabe nada sería primeriza- Kaoru se siente realmente furioso aprieta fuertemente los cascos contra el suelo, el tic en su ojo parece más evidente, Witchboy se acerca a él y le dice al oído –cálmate amigo ya arreglaras esto- con el fin de evitar que Kaoru le diera una golpiza al comerciante. El comerciante continuo -por esta magnífica y joven potranca yo estoy pidiendo diez monedas de oro- Kaoru salió del trance y noto a Twilight con miedo, ella lucia asustada y nerviosa claramente no quería estar allí, Kaoru se acerca al comerciante y le pregunta –si no es indiscreción ¿puedo preguntar dónde consigue sus esclavos?-, el comerciante se ríe a carcajadas y contesta, -donde más, si todos son hijos de quienes se han atrevido a revelarse contra nuestro señor E rey sombra- la pata derecha de Kaoru estaba a punto de levantarse para golpear al sujeto pero Witchboy lo detiene y le ase un gesto que le indica que no lo haga, Kaoru suspira y le dice -me la llevo-, el comerciante le responde -excelente elección mi señor-, el comerciante dijo a sus ayudantes -pónganle algo bonito-, Twilight estaba al borde del llanto, Kaoru se acercó a ella y con voz amable e dice –no te preocupes ahora estarás a salvo, yo cuidare de ti-, Kaoru saco tres rocas de oro de buen tamaño y se las dio al comerciante, -Quédese con el cambio-, al ver esta "generosidad" el comerciante saca un par de capas y se las da a Kaoru como agradecimiento, en eso salen los ayudantes del comerciante con Twilight que ahora luce un vestido purpura con un moño rosa y realmente luce muy hermosa, Kaoru se sonroja pero el enojo aún no se le pasa, -valla sujeto más raro, que drama más grande a armado para elegir una potra- dice Derpy desde el cielo, en eso un alboroto le llama la atención al parecer un famoso ladrón esta haciendo de las suyas, entonces ella sale disparada en esa dirección.

Kaoru y Witchboy se sientan junto con Twilight en la mesa de un pequeño restaurante, Twilight sigue asustada pero de alguna manera el Potro de sombrero le inspira confianza, mismo que le da el menú y le dice –ordena lo que quieras no te preocupes por nada-, en eso un pequeño potrillo entra al restaurante y le arroja una bola de lodo a Witchboy y le grita -¡muéranse ricachones!- Witchboy se molesta pero entiende al jovencito, la situación es muy mala para la mayoría. En eso se escucha una voz de alguna chica pony –es Soarin Angel y los Wondervolts-, los ojos de Twilight se llenan de vida resplandecen y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, Kaoru la nota y sonríe con ella, -dime Twili ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?, te vez hermosa con esa sonrisa-, Twilight se sonroja y baja la mirada, en eso Witchboy interrumpe, -dime Twili ¿Quiénes son los wonderbolts?-, uno de los Ponies que se encontraban a un lado interrumpe, con una sarcástica risa, y volteando en dirección de Witchboy contesta la pregunta –Los Wonderbolts son un montón de revoltosos, no son más que una partida de ladrones que se dedican a asaltar a los ricos como nosotros-, Twilight se molesta pero no dice nada, al notarlo Kaoru pide la cuenta y los tres salen del lugar, entonces Witchboy le dice -¿y ahora a dónde?-, Kaoru lo mira sube una ceja y le contesta, -a donde más, buscaremos a los Wonderbolts, tal vez ellos sepan que cascos paso aquí-. Con la esperanza renovada Kaoru se siente contento y acompañado por su gran amigo Witchboy y su adorada amiga Twilight Sparkle se siente seguro de poder remediar la situación, enseguida se pone a buscar indicios de los Wonderbolts, en eso se escucha un alboroto en la calle, parece que los guardias se encuentran persiguiendo a Soarin Angel uno de los más reconocidos Wonderbolts, Soarin estaba fantástico, con piruetas y maniobras espectaculares se mofaba se los guardias, pero en un breve descuido causado por una pequeña pony que se encontraba colgando de una ventana, al ir tras ella a salvarla Derpy le mete tremendo garrotazo que lo arroja al suelo, al intentar levantarse los guardias le caen encima, Twilight se altera y dice –debemos ayudarlo-, Kaoru le contesta -tienes razón-, dicho esto tomo una de las capuchas que el mercader les había dado y con su magia la transformo para disfrazarse, luego le dice a Witchboy, -nos vemos mañana en esa catedral-, señalando un gran templo en las afueras de la ciudad, Witchboy se sorprende y le replica, -amigo necesitaras ayuda- entonces Twilight comenta –déjanos ayudarte-, por lo que Kaoru mira tiernamente a Twilight y le dice –no me los tomes a mal pero serias un estorbo por que no conoces tu propia magia-, luego mira a Witchboy y le dice –y te pediré mi gran amigo que cuides de ella por favor-, Witchboy se molesta pero comprende y le dice, -está bien amigo, cuidare de ella por ti-, luego Kaoru se queta su sombrero y se lo coloca a Twilight, le da un besit en la nariz y le menciona –no lo pierdas, es mi sombrero favorito- después de decir estas palabras Kaoru sale corriendo de tras de los guardias para seguirlos discretamente hasta su guarida.

Los guardias atan las patas y las alas de Soarin y lo arrojan a una celda, echa de gruesos troncos de madera, Kaoru piensa un momento y decide una estrategia, así que usando su magia, comienza un incendio en la parte sur del campamento, lugar que se encontraba de lado opuesto al reo, los guardias se distraen por el incendio, así se quedaron solo dos. Kaoru se pone su disfraz y sigilosamente entra a la carpa donde tienen e Soarin, después sin ser visto le cae encima a uno de los guardias noqueándolo, mira al otro y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo manda al país de los sueños, pero de improviso entra otro guardia que al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo toma una lanza y embiste contra Kaoru pero este hábilmente toma la lanza con el hocico y arroja al sujeto contra la celda de Soarin rompiéndola con el impacto, inmediatamente se acercó y corto las sogas, Soarin se levanta de inmediato y comenta –muchas gracias extraño te debo la vida-, Kaoru un poco extrañado voltea a verlo y le pregunta -¿te iban a ejecutar?-, Soarin le contesta –pero aun, me iban a entregar al rey sombra y solo los dioses saben que me hubiese echo él-, Kaoru se queda inmerso en sus pensamientos un momento, pero Soarin lo interrumpe y le dice –vámonos de aquí-, Kaoru asciende con la cabeza y ambos salen de la tienda, pero para su sorpresa se topan de frente con el mismísimo Rey sombra, Kaoru le apunta con su cuerno desafiante, pero aquel rey solo ríe, entonces extiende sus alas, Kaoru se sorprende y piensa, - maldición que cascos paso aquí, ¿por qué es un alicornio?-, entonces el rey sombra saca un libro de su capa y lo abre, menciona al encapuchado, -despídete alborotador-, luego de eso escribe en su misterioso libro "y entonces el unicornio encapuchado junto al pegaso sufrió un infarto que termino con su vida", Kaoru sintió un poco de nervios, el rey sombra sonrió y rio tenebrosamente y serró el libro para sellar el destino de Kaoru, pero nada paso, Soarin se sorprende mucho al ver esto y mira detenidamente a Kaoru, El rey sombra se encuentra atónito, el libro de las eras no había tenido ningún efecto en aquel misterioso unicornio encapuchado, entonces abre y cierra el libro violentamente al momento de que dice una y otra vez –¿por qué no funciona esta porquería?-, entonces Kaoru aprovecha la distracción y golpea fuertemente al Rey sombra con un gran tronco usando su magia, el impacto arroja al Rey sombra y a sus guarda espaldas lejos de su camino, entonces Kaoru grita –huye yo te alcanzo después-, Soarin no sabe si abandonar allí a su rescatador o quedarse a ayudarlo, Keoru corre un poco, pero la general Derpy hoves le tapa el paso, Kaoru se frena en seco y le dice –Derpy apártate no te quiero lastimar-, la pegaso se sorprende y le pregunta -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre pony insensato?-, Kaoru se abstiene de responder y la brinca, entonces Derpy toma su espada y arremete contra Kaoru, la espada toca uno de los costados de Kaoru generándole un pequeña herida, Kaoru salta y da una marometa y a media maniobra queda de frente a Derpy a quien le arroja una esfera de energía noqueándola y dejándole quemaduras grabes, al dar la vuelta completa, Kaoru ya molesto dice –perdóname Derpy pero no me dejaste elección- , entonces algo rengo siguió corriendo, el Rey sombra sale de entre los escombros y mira a su alrededor, al ver a Derpy mal herida se teletransporta a ella y escribe rápidamente en su libro mágico, lo sierra y mágicamente Derpy se recupera y ahora luce más sana que antes, el rey muy mnolesto le dice -¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte? Mi dulce Derpy- mientras pasa uno de sus cascos entre los cabellos de Derpy, entonces ella le dice –me venció un unicornio encapuchado-, entonces el Rey sombra grita -¡maldito seas unicornio encapuchado!-, luego su cuerno empieza a despedir magia oscura que marchita toda la maleza a su alrededor y en todo el campamento.

En el punto de reunión Witchboy camina en círculos ya un poco nervioso mientras murmura -ya es tarde ¿en dónde está? ¿Qué lo retrasa?- , Kaoru se ha retrasado, Twilight se encuentra con la cabeza agachada y a punto de estallar en llanto, entonces aquella voz tan anhelada suena para calmar a ambos, el corazón de Twilight palpita rápidamente y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, -hey ustedes epero que no se ayan olvidado de mi- dice Kaoru mientras camina rengueando, Soarin lo sigue de cerca, Twilight llega de sorpresa y se arroja sobre Kaoru para abrasarlo, -estaba muy preocupada por ti, me aterraba la idea de que te hubiera pasado algo-, Witchboy le sonríe y le dice, es bueno verte, Soarin saluda y Kaoru los presenta, Witchboy se le acerca a Kaoru y comienza un echizo para curar a su amigo, -¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- le pregunta Witchboy, a lo que Kaoru contesta –larga hstoria amigo, larga historia-.

. Después de un rato Soarin decide llevarlos con la banda de bandidos "los Wonderbolts", se encuentran ya entrando al bosque Everfree, donde se supone todo lo que hay se encuentra encantado o maldito, sin embargo es el lugar perfecto para esconderse por que los guardias sombra tienen miedo de aventurarse en él, ya después de caminar un rato Witchboy se le acerca a Soarin y le pregunta –oye Soarin de casualidad no sabrás donde se encuentra una Ponie rosa llamada Pinkamena Diane Pie?, o ¿sí?-, Soarin se queda pensando un momento y le contesta con voz seria, -lamento informarte que ella fue capturada hace ya algún tiempo, algunos dicen que es obligada a preparar los bamnquetes que el rey sombra devora-, Witchboy se llenó de ira, su cara se puso roja de coraje, pero se calmó al sentir el casco de su amigo en su hombro, al voltear miro a su amigo sonreir, entonces Kaoru le dice –tranquilo viejo la vamos a sacar de allí-, Witchboy le dice –ya lo dijiste y ahora debemos cumplirlo-, ambos ríen un poco, entonces Soarin les dice llegamos, Twilight mira extrañada, delante de ellos ay solo un muro de musgo, entonces le dice –estas consiente de que eso es solo una roca llena de musgo ¿verada?-, Soarin se ríe y les dice disculpen la torpeza olvide abrir, entonces de su melena saca una pequeña llave de acero que introduce en la pared y al girarla una enorme puerta se abre, Twilight observa maravillada mientras Witchboy piensa en cómo salvar a Pinkie de las garras del Rey sombra, Kaoru mira sonriendo el lugar y dice –aquí hay muchos refugiados, Soarin le contesta –tienes razón es por eso que robamos a los protegidos del rey sombra, necesitamos alimentar a muchos-, Kaoru le dice –eres admirable amigo mio-, en eso una alarma comienza a sonar, todos se ponen en alerta, al parecer uno de los Wonderbolts trae cargando a uno de sus compañeros que se encuentra mal herido, trae varias cortada y un par de flechas aun en el cuerpo, -Thunder, ¿Qué rayos paso?- pregunta Soarin mientras vuela hacia su compañero, -no lo sé- dice el que trae a Thunder –lo encontré así en las afueras del bosque-, entonces Thunder comienza a hablar, -fuimos enboscados, eran muchos y lo peor, perese que esa tal Derpy se ha convertido en una especie de súper pegaso, es más rápida y más fuerte que antes-, Soarin se llena de miedo, pero no por la nueva Derpy, lo que ocurre es que Thunder es el guardaespaldas de la líder de los Wonderbolts, "Speed Fire", entonces con gran preocupación le hace otra pregunta, -¿Dónde está Speed Fire?-, Thunder se enfurece y se entristece, mira a los ojos a Soarin y le dice –se la llevaron, esos desgraciados la capturaron, probablemente la lleven al castillo del Rey sombra-, Soarin se pone como loco su mirada se pierde y sus ojo se llenan de lágrimas, Witchboy se acerca a Thunder y comienza a curarlo, entonces le pregunta, -¿y en donde queda ese castillo?-, Thunder se extraña por lo que le pregunta -¿para qué quieres saberlo?, nadie se enfrentara a él mientras tenga su libro mágico, Kaoru lo mira intrigado y le dice -¿Qué se supone que ase ese libro?-, entonces de una de las tiendas aparece una enigmática dama con el cabello mohicano y colores blanco y negro, al verla tanto Witchboy como Kaoru deicen –Zecora-. Ella los lleva hacia una fogata y saca una bolsita de polvo de su túnica, entonces mira a los dos extraños ponis y le dice –pongan atención Ponies, que les diré algo realmente increíble-, Kaoru y Witchboy se asercan intrigados, entonces Zekora arroja un soplo de polvos a la hoguera y de esta se levantan llamaradas que comienzan a formar imágenes, entonces Zekora continua, -hace muchos años, en verdad hace un par de eras gobernaban dos justas asolo hermanas que tenían al reino en igualdad y abundancia, pero una terrible plaga se desato asesinando así a casi toda la población, entre ella a las hermanas nobles Celestia y Luna, (Kaoru y Witchboy estaban asombrados y atónitos), luego de eso surgió el alicornio malvado que todos conocemos como "Rey sombra", pronto su reinado se volvió favoritista y desonesto, al final la ira de algunos hizo que se revelaran, pero él ni siquiera se molesta en enfrentarnos, con escribir nuestros nombres en su libro puede eliminarnos, así han caído muchos, ya nadie tiene el valor para enfrentarlo, y eso me hace pensar que Speed Fire está perdida-, entonces Soarin estampo un pesuña contra el suelo y reclamo – no del todo Zecora, este potro parece ser inmune a los efectos de ese libro, yo vi como el rey Sombra intento destruirlo y nada ocurrió-, Zecora se sorprende mucho e inclina la vista sobre Kaoru a quien Soarin había señalado, lo mira fijamente como examinándolo y le pregunta -¿es eso verdad, tu pelearías por nosotros?-, Kaoru sonríe, se acomoda el sombrero y dice con toda seguridad – es cierto el libro no me afecto, y aunque no sé porque allá sido eso te puedo asegurar algo Zecora, tengo un plan para aplastarlo, ahora cuéntame más sobre ese libro-, entonces Zecora le sonríe y comienza a platicarles los dones de "él libro de las épocas", así pasan toda la noche, explicándoles. A la mañana siguiente, Thunder se ha recuperado por completo y reúne a un pequeño grupo de caoases y hábiles pegasos para salvar a su valiente líder, entonces Soarin sale y le dice, -hey thunder que rayos crees que estás haciendo-, Thunder se molesta y le suelta un sopapo (un golpe para los que no están familiarizados con la palabra) que lo tira al suelo, y le contesta con voz agresiva, -estoy haciendo tu trabajo, ahora no estorbes-, entonces Soarin lo toma del hombro y lo jala, -thunder para ya, sin un plan solo los van a matar a todos-, thunder intenta golpearlo de nuevo, pero Soarin lo esquiva y con un enpujon lo tira al suelo, Thunder se molesta y de su brazo crea una especie de Oz, Soarin los mira detenidamente y le dice –vamos aslo solo falta que empieces a matar a los tuyos tanbien- y dicho esto toma una espada, en acto seguido se arronjan el uno contra el otro pero antes de colisionar una aura roja los rodea y los estampa contra los árboles, ahora ninguno se puede mover -¿Qué rayos pasa?- pregunta Thunder, entonces Kaoru se acerca a ambos con su cuerno aun brillando y les dice, -dejen de pelear, si alguno muere ya no me podrán ayudar, los soltare y les contare mi plan- luego de eso los librera y Thunder se lanza contra él, pero Kaoru genera una Oz de energía que se estampa con la de Thunder sacando un par de chispas resultado de la fricción, Kaoru queda frente a frente con Thunder, -eres arrogante, testarudo, y eficaz, realmente te necesitare-, Thunder repliega su oz y menciona –detuviste mi ataque, está bien te escuchare-, entonces Witchboy aparece y dice, -ben este es el plan-.

La noche caia y la nubes opacaban la luz de la luna, que se hacía tan tenue que pareciera una suave caricia sobre los árboles, dentro del castillo, Pinkie Pie horneaba una par de panes azucarados exclusivamente para el rey sombra, dio media vuelta ondeando su lacio cabello y murmuro -como odio hacer esto- decía ella, entonces Fluthershy la miro triste y para intentar calmarla le dice, -Pinkie em disculpa si te molesta mi pregunta pero, este, em, crei que te gustaba cocinar, ¿o ya no es así?, Pinkie la mira y le dice, -me gusta, pero no así, no a la fuerza y no para ese gran brabucón-, en eso se abre la puerta y con determinación entra a la cocina una Ponie de color azul con cabello arcoíris, que les dice –muchachas guarden silencio no quiero que algún lambiscón las escuche y las meta en problemas-, Fluthershy deja inmediatamente lo que está haciendo y vuela hasta Dash, la toma de las mejillas y con una de sus patas aparta el cabello de Dash para revelar lo que la Ponie azul intentaba ocultar, un gran moretón alrededor del ojo de Dashy, Fluthershy con lágrimas en los ojos, voz temblorosa y voz dulce le pregunta -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-, Dash estalla en llanto y se abraza de Shy y le empieza a contar, - estaba como siempre jalando de la caravana del Rey sombra cuando unos patitos se atravesaron en la línea de aterrizaje, yo me detuve, pero al bajar el rey me dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo y luego me pateo en el suelo, me grito y me dijo que no debía parar por nada y que la próxima vez me mataría-, un gran ruido interrumpe su plática, de la chimenea sale rodando un pegaso encapuchado, al caer y levantarse mira a Flutthershy y la abrasa, está asustada lo empuja y toma una sartén con el cual comienza a golpearlo mientras grita –auxilio un ladron-, aquel pegaso interpone sus cascos para defenderse mientras dice –Shy por favor para soy yo, Soarin-, entonces le quita la sartén y en seguida se quita la máscara mostrando así su rostro, al reconocerlo Shy lo abraza fuertemente y le dice tiernamente –perdón creí que eras alguna clase de ladron pervertido-, Soarin frunce el ceño se rasca la cabeza y dice con voz clara y fuerte -tomen sus cosas chicas nos vamos, una estrepitosa explosión se escucha en la habitaciones superiores, -¿Qué - fue – eso?- dice Pinkie, Soarin las mira y repite –no hay tiempo para explicaciones, salgamos de aquí-, Shy lo mira y le dice con lágrimas en los ojos –creí que nunca volvería a verte-, Soarin la abraza fuerte. Media hora antes, Los cuatro Ponies se disponen a infiltrarse en el catillo, Kaoru voltea la mirada y les dice, -este es el plan, Zecora dijo que el Rey sombra tiene un libro especial, solo hay que robárselo, Thunder tú serás la distracción, yo iré por él Rey, Witchboy tu respaldaras a Thunder-, Soarin lo interrumpe, -puedo buscar a mi amiga Flutthershy después de encontrar a Speed Fire?-, Kaoru queda pasmado y le dice, -por qué no lo dijiste antes, ahora solo falta que Raimbow Dash y Pinkie también estén allí-, Soarin se sonroja y le dice –es curioso que las menciones, porque si están allí-, Kaoru se quita el sombrero y se acomoda el cabello, entonces dice –nuevo plan, amigo Witchboy atraerás a los guardias, Soarin sacaras a ellas tres, Thunder tú te encargaras de Speed, ¿todos entendieron?- Thunder creo un par de garras y contesto, -Fuerte y claro-, -bien entonces en marcha y recuerden donde nos encontraremos después- dijo Kaoru poniéndose su disfraz igual que los otros tres.

Aplejack cosechaba las ultimas manzanas de la temporada, después de dejarlas en una bodega entra a su rustica casa para ver a su mejor amiga, Rarity, esta le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice –hay dulzura tanto tiempo sin vernos-, Applejack, le contesta, -mi gran amiga, me gustaría visitarte más seguido pero sabes bien que no debo atrasarme con las entregas o el Rey sombra se encargara de mi-, Rarity se exalta y le dice –ni lo menciones amiga, solo de escuchar su nombre me da escalofrió-, Aplejack ríe un poco y le dice, -¿vienes por lana verdad?, Rarity sonríe y asciende con la cabeza, -al igual que tu cariño, si no le entrego sus capas a tiempo me enviara a los calabozos-, -que pena- dice Applejack.

Witchboy convirtió con su magia unos pequeños troncos de madera en dinamita y los ha colocado en las murallas del palacio, -esto tiene que atraer la atención de estos guardias- piensa mientras enciende la mecha. Thunder ya ha eliminado varios guardias en los calabozos mientras busca a Speed, en eso una voz familiar lo atrae, -eureka- dice el al encontrar a su líder, y aunque un poco maltrecha aún está viva. Mientras tanto Kaoru espera que los guardias dejen relativamente solo al Rey, mismo que dormita en su suave y aterciopelado trono, echo por Rarity, así que era muy elegante. De repente una fuerte y sonora explosión retumba por todo el castillo, la muralla este a caído por lo cual los guardias se precipitan en dirección de la dramática explosión, Kaoru sigilosamente se acerca al Rey, pero la explosión lo ha despertado, por lo cual estaba alerta y se percata de la presencia de Kaoru, luego de eso se levanta y dice con fuerte voz, -tú, encapuchado, te ofrezco la oportunidad de unirte a mí, solo tienes que arrodillarte pedirme perdón-, Kaoru soltó una fuerte y burlona carcajada, con esa risa burlona y descarada que o caracterizaba le contesto –estas bien pend… jajaja ¿cómo crees que eso podría pasar?- el rey sombra se molestó mucho y con un fuerte rugido invoco sombras para atacar a Kaoru, -¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera?, pagaras tu insolencia encapuchado misterioso-, Kaoru deja de reír y se concentra, de su cuerno emana una luz roja tan brillante que disipa las sombras que intentaban atacarlo, en ese momento el Rey lo reconoce, ahora sabe quién es aquel misterioso Ponie, entonces deside no perder tiempo y arroja una enorme esfera de energía contra él, una enorme explosión y una gran luz cubren por un momento la sala del trono despedazando aquella elegante silla llamada trono.

Wtchboy logro desplegar un hechizo antes de que la dinamita estallara por lo cual no le afecto la explosión, cuando la nube de polvo se disipa reprime su escudo, todo a su alrededor está destrozado y en ruinas, -¿abre exagerado?- se pregunta de manera sarcástica a si mismo mientras observa el panorama, los guardias se aproximan rápidamente así que decide salir de allí, pero cuando salta la capitán Derpy lo ataca por la espalda, pero como por instinto él se tele trasporta lejos de ella, Derpy lo localiza y arremete en su contra, con habilidad Witchboy esquiva sus ataques, mientras retrocede, ahora está acorralado, Derpy realiza una estocada, pero un piano aparece de la nada y la cae encima noqueándola, la magia de Witchboy nunca ha sido muy reglar, y el único truco que controla al 100 es sanar, bueno eso y levitar objetos, pero este golpe de suerte lo saca de una situación difícil, luego recuerda que acabada su tarea debe ir al punto de encentro y sale corriendo en dirección del mismo. Soarin camina por un estrecho corredor acompañado de las ponies, que aún están intrigadas por lo que ocurre, al llegar al final de la angosta cavidad salen por las fosas sépticas del castillo, allí se topan con Witchboy, este al ver a Pinkamena no logra soportar su entusiasmo y la abraza con gran fuerza, Pinkie se sorprende, pero el abrazo de Witchboy es tan calido y amoroso que su lacio cabello pronto se llena de risos y se esponja como estamos acostumbrados a verla, ya un tanto apenada le pregunta sin dejar de abrazarlo –emm ¿Quién eres tu y por que me abrazas con tanto afecto?-, en ese momento Witchboy recuerda la mala situasion en la que se encuentran y se separa de ella, pero ella se niega a soltarlo y entonce el murmura –es verdad aquí ni siquiera nos conocemos-, pinkie se extraña pero Witchboy le dice, -lo siento señorita, pero el impulso de abrazarte fue muy grande, y es que en verdad siento que te conozco tan bien como para decirte que me gustas-, Pinkie sonrió y repego su cabeza en el pecho de Witchboy, pero Raimbow dash interrumpió y dijo, -hey tortolos tenemos que salir de aquí, no quiero toparme con el Rey sombra- en seguida se escuchó una fuerte explosión, así que todos decidieron huir por el bosque.

Thunder camina por las orillas del castillo que en este momento carecen de guardias debido a que la explosión atrajo a todos, -ya casi salimos Speed no te preocupes- le decía Thunder a Speed Fire para tranquilizarla, de repente aparecieron dos guardias frente a ellos, -o rayos dijo Thunder- entonces la arrojo hacia arriba y de un momento a otro noqueo a uno de los guardias, enseguida esquivo la espada del segundo y con gran habilidad lo atravesó con su oz y más sorprendente aun le dio tiempo atrapar a Speed, -balla habilidad chico- menciona Speed mientras Thunder corre cargándola. Kaoru se encuentra arriba esquivando los hechizos que le arroja el rey sombra, mismo que se pregunta una y otra vez porque el libro no tiene efecto en él, en un descuido Kaoru llega hasta donde está el ya mencionado rey sombra, así metiéndole un fuerte golpe lo arroja al suelo, el Rey lo toma de la capa y lo arroja por la ventana, Kaoru sale disparado y cae justo frente a Thunder, se levanta tambaleándose entonces algo preocupado Thunder le pregunta -¿lo tienes?-, luego de eso Kaoru saca el libro de su capa y se lo muestra a Thunder que hace un gran gesto de felicidad, Kaoru solo replica –todo de acuerdo al plan ahora vámonos-, y así salen corriendo estos potros. En su castillo él rey sombra intenta sacar su adorado libro con la intención de reparar su castillo, pero la ira lo invade al darse cuenta de que no está, comienza a maldecir a Kaoru, entonces llama a sus guardias y les ordena ir a buscarlos.

Mientras tanto en la granja Apple Rarity y Applejack disfrutan de un delicioso té de manzanilla, Winona no para de ladrar lo que perturba a Applejack, así que decide salir a echar un vistazo, ya que Applebloom no se encuentra y Big Mac aun no regresa de su viaje para ir por semillas, se encuentra algo nerviosa, toma un machete y sale, da una vuelta por el granero pero solo encuentra un par de huellas, esto la perturrba y regresa de inmediato con su amiga, al entrar Rarity ha sido sometida por los guardias, cinco en total, -sueltenla, no hemos hecho nada en contra del Ry sombra- les dice Applejack, pero detra de ella sale otro guardia que la sujeta fuertemente con un lazo, Rarity comienza a gritar -hey dejen nos ir-, uno de los guardias se inclina hacia ella y le dice –no chica, él rey está molesto y estoy seguro de que dos lindas potrancas como ustedes lo relajaran- , la mirada de Rarity se llena de rabia, pero para buena o mala suerte de ellas Witchboy y Soarin se encontraban escondidos en el granero junto con las chicas, al oír esto Wichboy baja de inmediato, entra a la casa y con ayuda de su magia arroja la mesa de centro noqueando a dos de ellos, sale de la casa cuando los otros tres tomas sus espadas y lo atacan, en eso Soarin llega con su propia arma y elimina a uno, el segundo esquiva el ataque y el tercero intenta escapar, pero Witchboy aparece a "Tom" que aplasta a este Pony, Rarity dice –estamos salvadas son los Wonderbolts-, Applejack no muy conbensida dice mientras Witchboy las desata -¿y ahora que aremos nos buscaran a nosotras también-, Witchboy le contesta con una sonrisa y tono amable –vengan con nosotros, no serían las únicas que se unirían al grupo esta noche- dicho esto señala el granero de donde salen Raimbow dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttherhy.

Mientras tanto Thunder Speed y Kaoru se encuentran ya cerca de la guarida Thunder está muy emocionado, ya que por fin tienen una oportunidad de ganar, al llegar Twilight se lanza sobre Kaoru lo abraza fuerte y le dice –estaba muy preocupada me alegra verte, ven te quiero presentar a alguien-, Kaoru la nota feliz y recuerda como era ella antes de que el rey cambiara el mundo, Twilight lo jala para que la acompañe, llegan hasta donde un Potro blanco de melena azul, Twilight lo señala y dice –este es mi hermano Shining Armor, y gracias a ti lo he encontrado- Kaoru se sonríe, y agacha un poco la mirada, Shining lo mira y le sonríe, -muchas gracias mi nuevo gran amigo, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños mis padres se opusieron al gran tirano entonces él se encargó de ellos y se llevó a mi hermana, yo logre escapar pero perdí todas esperanza de volver a verla, pero ahora tú la has traído de vuelta-, Kaoru, le agradece el entusiasmo pero le explica que debe ir con Zecora de inmediato. Al entrar a la tienda de Zecora ella le pide el libro, pero cuando trata de escribir en él, este la rechaza entonces ella dice –me temía que esto pasara-, Kaoru se impacienta y le pregunta -¿a qué te refieres explícate?-, Zecora lo mira y le responde. –cuenta a leyenda que solo un alicornio puede escribir en el-, Kaoru se desespera y se frota el cabello, a l ver esto Zecora le dice –pero hay otro método, sígueme pequeño pony-, luego de eso ella lo conduce hasta el destruido palacio de las hermanas nobles donde se introducen, al llegar a un monumental cuadro Zecora comienza a recitar un extraño hechizo que abre una puerta oculta, al bajar lo que encuentran pone muy nostálgico ha Kaoru, las ttumbas de Luna y Celestia, tan elegantes como ellas, Zecora lo mira y le dice –por ellas es que lucho, sueño con el día en que el reino sea de paz como en su época-, entonces Zecora lo mira muy triste y le prgunta –dime pony ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- Kaoru levanta la mirada y le responde –esto te sonara raro pero ni Witchboy ni yo somos de este mundo- Zecora se sorprende y le dice –cuéntame más-, entonces Kaoru a manera de desahogo comienza a explicarle como era Equestria y por qué conocen a tantos ponies que jamás los habían visto, al terminar al relato las tumbas comienzan a brillar, las luces comienzan a tomar forma, Celestia y Luna han aparecido frente a ellos, Celestia con gran diligencia dice, -Kaoru a ti te esperábamos hace mucho, la forma de reescribir la historia y recuperar lo que habías encontrado y ahora has perdido es la pluma de Alicornio, la mitad está aquí y la otra está en la bóveda de el palacio de cristal en el país del hielo, búscala decide que aras con todo ese poder-, Kaoru se sorprende con estas palabras, pero entonces comenta, -¿y por qué yo?-, por lo que Celestia dice –porque tú no eres de este mundo, ni a ti ni a tu amigo les afectara el poder del libre-, las luces se disipan y las hermanas desaparecen Kaoru se mira con Zecora, luego se acerca a la urna que se encuentra en medio de las tumbas y la abre al mirar el contenido dice, -nuevo plan tengo que viajar al país del hielo-.

Finalmente por la mañana Witchboy llega con acompañado de las ya ahora amigas Raimbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Aplejack, Fluttershy, y por supuesto también de Soarin, entonces Kaoru se acercó a su amigo de playera verde (Witchboy) y le menciona –mi amigo ay un viaje más que hacer- luego Zecora sale de su tienda y se acerca a ellos, todos los reciben bien, Speed menciona a todos,-tenemos una oportunidad de librarnos del gran tirano de una vez por todas, estos caballeros (señalando a Kaoru y a Witchboy) se han encargado de robar el libro mágico de aquel malvado Pony, y ahora es tiempo de unirnos y atacarlo-, pero entonces Kaoru la interrumpe y le dice, -espera Speed solo necesitamos juntar la pluma del unicornio, solo nos falta una pieza, deberías esperar, expones a tus compañeros de forma torpe-, Speed se molesta y le replica, -lo que hicieron fue una gran Azaña pero solo fue suerte una cosa fue vencer a la capitán Derpy, pero la general Winter Starius es una unicornio temible, es quien custodia el lugar que quieren asaltar, ¿Quién podría prestarles su ayuda sabiendo esto?-, Thunder y Soarin se quedan viendo el uno al otro como esperando que alguno de los dos hablase, pero Soarin dice –yo los guiare, he visto sus habilidades, y son muy poco convencionales y estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo- entonces Thunder también aporta algo –vamos Speed, de camino hacia acá Kaoru nos contó sobre su pasado y la idea donde Equestria es regida por las hermanas nobles es mucho mejor que nuestra actual situación-, Speed aún más molesta le contesta de manera agresiva -¿y en realidad creíste todas esas tonterías, un mundo donde estas seis potrancas (y señala a las mane seis) han salvado a Equestria gracias a algo tan ridículo llamado "los elementos de la armonía"-, Twilight se pasma y se acerca a Kaoru, para preguntarle –de que está hablando Kaoru-, él le dice en un momento te explico, camina al centro de la reunión y dice con voz fuerte y clara -escuchen mi nombre es Kaoru Sparkle y les pido que si creen en un mundo mejor donde todos sean capases de seguir sus sueños me sigan, hoy los miro y me decepciona ver que ninguno aquí ha encontrado aún su talento, son pocas Qutie marks las que veo, si miran mi costado tiene una extraña a, en mi mundo significa anarquía, pero aquí es el símbolo de lo que mejor se hacer, y esto es luchar por la igualdad y la justicia, no les pido que mueran en vano bajo una falsa promesa de que las cosas cambiaran, solo les pido que luchen por ser libres, por el derecho a decidir su camino, piénsenlo, mis amigos y yo partiremos mañana en la mañana al país del hielo-, dicho esto tomo un casco de Twilight y le dijo -sígueme- Twilight asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta su tienda, al ver esto Shining Armore hermano mayor de Twilight consiente de que su hermana es bastante linda mal interpreta las cosas y muy molesto entra a la tienda de Kaoru diciendo, quita tus cascos de mi hermana, pero al ver lo que pasaba, se apena y dice –discúlpame yo pensé que estaba pasando otra cosa- Kaoru se rie pero Twilight en su inocencia pregunta -¿y que pensaste hermano?-, Kaoru se sonroja y le dice –nada importante Twili ahora pon atención-, así comienza a relatarle como era ella en el mundo antes de que el rey sombra lo cambiara tanto, ya terminado el relato Shining dijo –es una linda historia pero no parece muy real-, entonces Kaoru lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada se quitó su sombrero y abriéndole el forro saco dos fotos, era de él y de Twilight abrasados posando para una foto digna del Facebook, ambas eran la misma foto, pero una era en Swet Apple Acres y la otra en frente de un Macdonals, lógicamente en una estaban en forma pony y en otra en forma humana, Shining quedo impactado, Twilight sonrio al verse con un lindo vestido en ambas fotos, Kaoru la miro y un tanto sonrojado por lo que iba a decir, -estas son mis fotos favoritas, dos tesoros que para mí son invaluables, y es porque estamos solos-, Twilight aun sorprendida le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de su tienda diciéndole –mañana iré contigo al país del hielo quieras o no-, guiñe un ojo y se va, Shining también sale pero antes de irse le dice a Kaoru, -no dejare a mi hermanita sola de nuevo, yo también iré-, Kaoru se queda pensando un momento pero no dice nada, se recuesta y se queda dormido.

Ya por la mañana Kaoru sale de su tienda y camina un poco, se refresca la cara con agua fresca y sigue su camino, al regresar al campamento encuentra a un grupo de unos veinte ponis listos para viajar, en su equipaje llevan armas, comida y algún amuleto personal que los hubiese acompañado siempre o que creyeran que es de buena suerte, al ver esto Kaoru se sorprende y sonríe, se acerca a Thunder y le dice –creí que de entre todos tu no tendrías el valor de dejar a Speed-, Thunder frunce el ceño en señal de molestia y le contesta, -no me subestimes unicornio, yo se mi valía y aunque aún soy fiel a Speed Fire quiero ver, comprobar si es verdad esto que dices-, Kaoru le sonríe y le contesta –bienvenido a la operación pluma de alicornio mi amigo-, Witchboy se acerca a ello y les dice –qué onda ¿ya nos vamos?-, pero en eso Zekora aparece cargando una pequeña maleta y se la da a Witchboy, n seguida le dice –pareces un tipo astuto, en este maletín hay mapas tanto de la prisión, de las bóvedas y de el país de hielo en general, úsenlos sabiamente mis amigos, (mira a Twilighth) este otro maletín es para ti, no lo abran hasta que él lo decida-, Witchboy asciende con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro, así parten a su nuevo viaje, al salir de el espeso bosque Speed llega volando y aterriza justo frente a ellos, entonces comienza con su regaño, -¿qué cascos pasa con ustedes? Les prohíbo salir de este bosque-, Kaoru se molesta y avanza, -Speed yo te respeto y todo eso , ¡pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, saldremos de aquí y arreglaremos las cosas- ella enfurecida intenta estamparlo, pero se hace a un lado justo a tiempo, sin embargo su habilidad logra ponerla en delantera y logra dar una patada con las patas traseras, Kaoru logran hacer la cabeza a un lado y salta hacia atrás, -no te quiero lastimar Speed, ellos te necesitan ahora quédate aquí-, ella mal humorada entre sierra los ojo muy molesta pero a punto d embestir de nuevo Soarin se para frente a ella y le dice –por favor, después de muchos años miramos una esperanza plausible, necesitamos hacer esto, saber si la libertad real es posible- Speed se entristece un poco y le contesta con lágrimas en los ojos –todos ustedes son como mi familia y (titubea un poco) y siento que todos se dirigen hacia una muerte segura, nadie a salido antes de ese horrendo país del hielo-, Soarin la abraza un poco y la separa, la mira a los ojos y le contesta –yo también tengo mis dudas y honestamente no quisiera que Fluthershy nos acompañara porque no quiero verla en peligro pero no le puedo prohibir esta oportunidad de estar con sus nuevas amigas ni esta opción de buscar un mejor mañana-, Speed se apena y le dice –creo que entiendo, pero vieras que es difícil ver al pony que me gusta en los cascos de otra chica, (mira a Fluthershy), cuídalo bien- Soarin sonríe y pone bajo sus alas a Fluthershy en forma de abrazo, esta (fluthershy) se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de Soarin, Thunder grita -¡ya paren las cursilerías y vámonos antes d que me arrepienta!-, -jajajaja- Kaoru ríe y dice –es verdad ya vámonos hay que llegar al paso de la montaña dragón (de la cual solo queda el nombre pues el Rey sombra se encargó de que no hubiese competencia en el mundo) antes de que anochezca-, los veinte ponys se alejan mientras Speed Fire se queda mirándolos desaparecer en el horizonte.

Ya bajando de la montaña encuentran el legendario "pozo de las distancias", de el cual cuenta la leyenda que si ofreces algo a cambio puedes ir a cualquier lado que quieras con solo saltar en él, aun que a diferencia de el hechizo de las puertas entre dimensiones de Kaoru no necesitas conocer el lugar al que quieres viajar. Al llegar Kaoru pide al pozo que los lleve adentro de la fortaleza de cristal del país del hielo, pero el pozo contesta (si es un pozo que habla no se pregunten) –no puedo llevarlos a la fortaleza pues la protege un fuerte hechizó pero puedo acercarlos a mucho, existe una cueva a las afueras de la fortaleza, ¿Qué me dices Pony de melena azul?-, Kaoru lo piensa un poco y le responde –supongo que es mejor que nada, entonces llévanos allá-, el pozo dice –de acuerdo ahora solo necesito cobrar un pequeño precio-, Kaoru e molesta pero pregunta, -y ¿Qué será?- el poso ríe un poco y confiesa –dame tu sombrero- Kaoru se molesta pero ha pasado muchas cosas con ese sombrero pero no hay mucho que hacer así que decide dárselo, -cuida bien de el pozo es muy especial-, el pozo contesta –ya lo sé por eso te lo pedí-, Kaoru arroja su sombrero al pozo entonces el agua dentro comienza a girar y una luz muy fuerte se manifiesta, el pozo les dice –salten ahora el camino está abierto-, entonces Thunder dice saltemos ya no quiero que pongan cursis de nuevo-, así lo hacen y tal como el pozo lo prometio slen disprados de un muro en una cueva, de inmediato Ksoru sale a cerciorarse y justo como el poso lo había prometido allí estaba frente a ellos la enorme fortaleza de hielo.

Con un plan más o menos bueno todos ya tenían una tarea asignada, las seis ponys permanecerían allí acompañadas de Shining Armore y el buen medico hoves mientras tanto el resto se distribuiría en cuatro quipos liderados por supuesto por Thunder, Soarin, Witchboy y Kaoru, cada uno integrado por un unicornio, un pegaso y un terrestre, cada equipo tenía asignado un punto cardinal para infiltrarse y valiéndose de los planos y mapas que les dio Zekora estaban, bueno, parecían estar listos, luego de ello se echó a andar el plan, Thunder guio rápidamente a su equipo, Shining blood el unicornio de su equipo siendo un ávido hechicero conjuro un hueco en la pared que atravesaron y siguieron avanzando, el terrenal llamado Strong Best los sujeto al ver guardias –cuidado- dijo el, siguieron su camino hasta que pasaron, aunque a Thunder se le hubiese hecho más fácil que los eliminaran pero claro seguramente alguien notaria la ausencia de dichos guardias. El equipo de Soarin trepo la muralla sur sin demora, con el unicornio Fasth Encanter quien realizo un hechizo de gravedad dándoles así la habilidad de trepar por el muro, el grupo de Witchboy solo se subió a una tabla la cual levito hasta la cima de la muralla, al llegar noquearon a los guardias el terrenal Wise y el pegaso Speed Blood mientras Witchboy creaba un espejismo para hacer ver que los guardias seguían de pie, por otra parte Kaoru transformo en neblina a él mismo y a sus compañeros por lo que atravesaron la muralla sin demora ni problemas, permanecieron así hasta llegar a un gran salón donde recuperaron su tangible consistencia, -valla viaje- dice el terrenal Giant Neck entonces el intrépido Pegaso Batlle Sky veloz como relámpago silencio a dos guardias y dijo -bien busquemos esa pluma-, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

En las afueras de la fortaleza la Pony purpura caminaba en círculos denotando gran preocupación en eso la pony naranja se le acerca –tranquila terroncito estarán bien-, en eso la Pony color blanco también se une a la charla, -mira dulzura ya los has visto en combate así que sabes que no debes preocuparte-, Twilight sonrió y las abrazo, -gracias chicas me calmaron un poco-, en eso Raimbow Dash las interrumpe –y ¿cómo fue que ustedes conocieron a esos potros?-, así se fue acalorando la plática hasta que las seis estaban bastante familiarizadas entre ellas, paso bastante tiempo durante el cual se fueron conociendo, sin embargo algo que no estaba en el plan ocurrió, el Rey sombra llegaba en un enorme globo aerostático probablemente para asegurar la otra parte de la pluma de alicornio solo vio de reojo que había ponys en las afueras pero no le dio importancia, Shining miro el globo he izo que todos se escondieran, al aterrizar la encargada de la base lo resibio de manera digna y respetuosa, al bajar el rey con su escolta la Srta. Hooves se situó en frente de Winter, -general Winter Starius, hay un par de vagabundos en las afueras de esta fortaleza, arréstenlos y tráiganmelos, Winter asintió con la cabeza y dijo en seguida su majestad-, dio media vuelta y salió caminando hacia sus oficiales a quienes les ordeno que arrestaran a los vagabundos. Kaoru sintió la presencia de el rey, sabía que debía apresurarse, así que acelero el paso, Thunder por otra parte quería venganza contra Derpy, pensaba en la revancha mientras la miraba fijamente por una grieta situada en la pared de una casa donde estaban ocultos, Shining Blood se le hacerco y le dijo –el fragmento de la pluma es prioridad recuérdalo-, Strong Best también le hablo –no lo eches a perder, ya habrá tiempo para la venganza-, Thunder gruño y siguió adelante con su equipo, Soarin se encontraba ya en posición listos para hacer su parte, El rey sombra se apresuró a la cámara de tesoros con la intención de llevarse el fragmento de la pluma y arrojarlo al mar. En las afueras 17 oficiales y quince guardias se dirigen rápidamente hacia el pequeño escondite de las mane seis, siendo una fuerza de diez unicornios, diez terrenales y doce pegasos el panorama no pintaba bien para hoves y Shining Armore.

Kaoru y su equipo entran a la bóveda de tesoros y reliquias, Giant Neck tenía la instrucción de vigilar la puerta por lo que recargo los cascos el ella para no dejar pasar a nadie, Batlle Sky se puso a trabajar inmediatamente Kaoru se acercó a una vitrina y les dijo –aquí esta chicos tomémoslo y vámonos-, sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió una enorme magia oscuro desbarato las puertas arrojando a Giant fuertemente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, entonces sin demora Kaoru rompió la vitrina y arrojo el fragmento a Sky que intento salir por la ventana pero Derpy se arrojó contra él y ambos cayeron de la torre donde se encontraba la sala de reliquias donde estaban, al caer Sky queda noqueado, pero Derpy no, por lo que comienza a buscar el fragmento, sin embargo Witchboy sale de la nada y lo toma antes que Derpy ella se enoja e intenta abatirlo pero Thunder grita -¡venganza!- y se lanza contra Derpy quien desenvaina su espada y comienza el combate, mientras tanto en las afueras las mane seis están en peligro los diez unicornios se encuentran por romper la barrera mágica de Shining Armore, entonces cash esta se rompe Shining cae abatido, Hooves toma su espada y se para al frente de las chicas –corran- les dice mientras intenta detener a sus atacantes, pero los pegasos las han rodeado, Hooves ataca directamente pero es derribado y sometido rápidamente, Culier líder de la pequeña campaña se acerca a las mane seis con cara de pervertido ella se asustan, se abrazan fuertemente, todo parece aver terminado sin embargo el maletn que les dio Zecora comienza a brillar fuertemente.

En la fortaleza los Ponies se defienden como pueden, Kaoru se ve superado en poder por el Rey sombra quien parece disfrutar de la pelea, Witchboy lanza el trozo de la pluma a Soarin pues un enemigo terrible le ha cortado el paso, la mismísima Winter Starius se encuentra frente a él y le dice – seré gentil si me devuelves la reliquia, Witchboy entrecierra los ojos para pensar un momento, después de todo ellos son amigos aunque ella no lo sepa, en eso Kaoru cae entre los dos levantando mucho polvo, el rey sombra lo embiste pero Kaoru lo esquiva con un fuerte pesuñaso le abre la mejilla, lo toma con su magia y lo arroja lejos, en consiguiente se lanza contra él, aprovchando la distracción Witchboy conjura una esfera de energía y la arroja contra Winter quien la esquiva y se lanza al ataque, por otra parte Derpy parecía mucho más talentosa de lo que se ve a simple vista y realmente le daba problemas a Thunder, sin embargo Thunder de algún modo se las arregla para dar un giro rápido logrando herir a Derpy al mismo tiempo que incapacitándola, por su parte Witchboy logra con estrategia detener a Winter al fingir huir ella intuitivamente se lanza sobre el pero al alcanzarlo el hace estallar dinamita dejándola fuera de combate aunque a costa de su propia salud, todo parece perdido Kaoru cae al suelo y el rey aplasta su rostro, Kaoru aun con fuerza arroja un relámpago de su cuerno que le corta un ala al Rey, este se enoja y sujeta a Kaoru de cuello y lo estrella contra la pared aunque a Kaoru le duele se ríe como demente una y otra vez.

En el refugio ya no hay nada excepto 32 estatuas con forma de Pony, la caja que Zecora le diese a Twilight estaba abierta. Kaoru jadea intentando jalar aire, el rey muy enojado le dice –ahora soy aun dios, un alicornio en realidad creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, creíste que podrías vencerme Kaoru-, Kaoru sonríe y le contesta después de reír –no eso no lo creí, pero por otra parte creo firmemente que ellas te vencerán- dicho esto voltea la mirada hacia las mane seis, el rey sombra voltea la mirada, su expresión cambia, luce asustado y amenazado, Witchboy está despertando y las mira –los elementos de la armonía- dice él al mirar a todas con aquellos controvertidos collares y la corona, el Rey grita –no me atraparan- y se lanza contra ellas, -Twilight lo mira con decisión y le contesta –no es tu decisión, es nuestra, porque sé que si estamos juntas jamás nos podrás vencer por que somos verdaderas amigas-, Thunder se queja y dice –que cursis son-, un poderoso rayo de arcoíris golpea al rey sombra convirtiéndolo en roca, Kaoru se levanta y camina hacia ellas –buen trabajo chicas las felicito-, en eso Twilight se acerca decidida a él y lo besa en los labios y le dice –gracias por creer en mí-, todos se sorprenden pero no dicen nada excepto sus amigas que dicen muy bien chica, -eso es dulzura (Rarity), enséñale quien manda-, -es tan romanticocursionante (Pinki Pie)-, -asi se ase terroncito (Applejack)-, -Twilight por equestria que atrevida (Fluthershy)-, -wow eso es asombroso (Raimbow Dash)-. Witchboy se levanta y dice -Soarin dame la pluma-, este se la da y le responde, -¿olvidare a Fluuthershy?-, Kaoru le contesta, el destino los unió aquí, estoy seguro de que los reunirá de nevó, Kaoru saca el libro y escribe lo necesario, alrededor de él y de Witchboy se forma una ventisca y un espectáculo de luces e imágenes se prsenta ante ellos, imágenes con escenas que pasaron y se borraron dejando atrás el dolor que causo el rey sombra, así esta cálida ventisca transforma todo de nuevo, cuando la vista es posible de nuevo se encuentran en la sala de reliquias y el rey sombra tiene la pluma en sus pesuñas, Kaoru sonríe y lo noquea con un poderoso hechizo, Winter entra a la sala y sorprendida pregunta -¿Qué está pasando?-, Witchboy la mira y sin poder contenerse la abraza y le dice –que bueno verte saludable-, Winter muy confundida mira Kaoru como preguntando ¿Qué ocurre?, y como la mirada lo dice todo Kaoru solo dice, Larga historia amiga, déjame contártela después de arrestar a este sujeto- y señala al rey sombra.

Ya de regreso en poniville comienzan a recorrer las calles del poblado y sonriendo con gran alegría de que todo haya regresado a la normalidad, Witchboy no logra contener un par de lágrimas de alegría que se tienden por su ojo derecho, -que hermosos es el polado en verdad-, dice con alegre emoción, Kaoru lo mira y le dice, -es nbueno estar en casa de nuevo, entonces al entrar al Sugar cube cornner una pequeña sorpresa los esperaba, Pinkie les había preparado una pequeña pero divertida fiesta sorpresa como solo ella sabe hacerlo, ella sin contener su emoción se lanza sobre su novio tirándolo al piso, mientras le rosa la nariz contra la suya le dice –te extrañe mucho mi pequeño y fuerte pony especial-, Witchboy se sonríe y sonroja, no dice nada solo le da un largo beso, Kaoru se acerca a Twilight y le dice –oye perdona la demora, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo-, Twilight lo mira extrañada y le pregunta -¿conde esta tu sombrero?- Kaoru pone carita de tristeza y le dice -se me ha extraviado-, Rarity le dice, -n te preocupes te hare uno nuevo-, Kaoru sonríe un poco y juna su cuerno con el de Twilight, una destello segador sorprende a todos, Twilight se encuentra completamente confundida, mira fijamente a Kaoru y le dice –¿todo eso en realidad paso?-, Kaoru se sorprende pero comprende que sus recuerdos han sido vistos por Twilight, él le dice -sí, ahora sabes lo que siento por ti-, Twilight lo mira y le dice –ahora comprendo muchas cosas y creo que ese sentimiento es hermoso-, ella se acerca y le da un tierno pero pequeño beso de piquito en los labios en seguida le dice, -bueno hay que reponer las fotos que perdiste (él se sonroja) ¿y me invitas a tu mundo al cine?- Kaoru sonríe y le contesta –por supuesto escuche que habrá buenos estrenos-, Pinkie interrumpe y dice -bueno es una fiesta así que a festejar-. La noche continuo y los ponies celebraron su regreso, pero para Witchboy y Kaoru celebraban algo más que su regreso, si no también celebraban los nuevos amigos que hicieron y que rearan, además que la pesadilla de él rey sombra finalmente había acabado.

Fin


End file.
